


First to congratulate

by ChiMira_99



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender unspecified reader, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, No Smut, Other, Reader Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, The brothers are crackheads, happy birthday satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMira_99/pseuds/ChiMira_99
Summary: It's Satans birthday! And with him always falling asleep way before midnight and waking up too early there is only one thing you can do.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	First to congratulate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Satan!  
> If my deeply religious family heard these words I'd get an exorcism, yeyyyy

Looking at Satan’s face, you smiled. He was without a doubt the most gorgeous being you had ever seen (sorry Asmo), but something about the way the moonlight illuminated his sleeping features made your heart race even more than normally, not to mention the peaceful smile he always wore in his sleep. It always made you want to hold him tight and kiss him breathless.  
But you could never tell him this, poor boy would burst into pieces. It had taken weeks for him to be able to hold your hand in public and the time you told him “I love you” casually during breakfast, with all his brothers around, had gone down in history.  
His head was so burning red that Beel, still sleepy, mistook him for a tomato and bit his cheek. Satan nearly attacked him, but when you took his hand and kissed the cheek with the bitemark, he stopped dead in his tracks and got even redder.  
You could trust his brothers that they would never let him forget this.

Mammon, who was able to capture this moment without anyone noticing, had made quite a lot of money. But his luck only lasted until Satan found out and nearly killed him when you weren’t around.  
Poor Mammon. At least you managed to get the picture of his red face and immediately set it as your DDD lockscreen, getting out of Satan’s complaints with some puppy-eyes. He could never tell you no.

Smiling fondly at the memories, you looked at your DDD. It showed you the date (19th of October) and time (23:57) alongside the cute pic of his blushing face. There was still a little time before you had to wake him up.

Contrary to popular belief, Satan was anything but a night owl. As soon as the clock hit eleven, he was knocked out. It had happened more than once that the two of you were reading, watching a drama or just talking together when he suddenly fell asleep on your shoulder, lap or whatever part of you was closest to him. In addition, he was an extremely heavy sleeper.  
The house could burn down or his books could fall down on him and he would sleep through it. (The first wasn’t proven yet, but the second one… Let’s just say that Mammon and you were bored, one thing led to another and you were both punished mercilessly. Mammon wasn’t able to do any modelling for the week with how beaten up he looked and you had serious trouble with walking.)

But he shouldn’t be too mad this time, you thought while setting your DDD on his nightstand. It had finally become midnight and therefore the 20th October.  
His birthday.

You leant down to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He didn’t budge.  
You kissed his lips. No reaction.  
You called his name. Time for drastic measures.

Without a care for how much noise you made, you stood up and then hauled yourself across the air. You landed on his stomach and pressed the air out of him.  
Satan woke up startled and just looked at his mischievous lover.

If it had been anyone else doing this, there would’ve been blood. But it was you, so he just groaned. Before he got a chance to complain, you beamed at him with a smile so bright he was wondering if there really was no sun in the Devildom at all.

“Happy birthday, Satan!” you exclaimed, still lying awkwardly on his stomach. He tried to hide his smile by yawning. “Just what are you doing here at…”, he stopped and looked at a clock on the wall “the middle of the night?” You moved to get into a more comfortable position before answering. Now you were lying next to him instead of on him, almost touching due to the bed being rather small.  
Poking his chest with one finger, you pouted. “You’re my boyfriend after all! Of course I should be the one to congratulate you first.”  
He smiled and pulled you closer to him. Even if your bodies were touching now, he still couldn’t get close enough to you and grabbed your hand. “And you couldn’t have done it in the morning?”  
“You always get up at the crack of dawn! If someone had said it to you before I woke up I would’ve been mad”, you pouted with a not so faint blush on your face. Kissing the knuckles of the hand he was still holding, he had trouble with keeping himself from giggling like an inexperienced teenager.  
He was still smiling. You just couldn’t stop staring at him. His dishevelled hair, shining from the moonlight. His beautiful eyes, still nearly closed from sleep. Not to mention those lips…  
You inched closer until your lips were almost touching, but hesitated.  
But Satan would take none of it and closed the gap.  
His kisses usually left you breathless and craving for more, but this time felt even more special.  
There was just something very romantic and intimate with lying in his bed in the night and just lazily kissing each other.  
When the two finally had to part, you stayed silent for a long time, just enjoying each other's embrace and the tranquility of the moment.  
You drew invisible patterns on his chest, lulling him to sleep.

Satan felt his eyelids growing closer from your warmth. He tried to fight it, but it was already a lost battle. You chuckled and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before leaning into his ear and whispering:“Good night, darling. I love you.” Satan didn’t have enough energy to say it back, but you already knew how he felt about you and how irreplaceable you were to him.  
Yet he still promised himself to tell you, when you woke up in each other's arms tomorrow, and the morning afterwards and every morning until the end of time, that he loved you dearly.


End file.
